


A New beginning

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto, Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a quiet night in Japan. It was like every night quiet and empty. Our story begins with a Boy named Natsuki Subaru and how he was transported into another world and how he changed the fate of people, especially one person.
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Kushina, Natsuki Subaru/Rem, Natsuki Subaru/Uzumaki Kushina, Sarutobi Hiruzen & Uzumaki Kushina, Teuchi/ Natsuki Subaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I'm gonna clear some things first  
> 1: the Uzumaki clans isn't destroyed  
> 2: Kumo doesn't try to kidnap Kushina  
> 3: Kushina is shunned by the village  
> 4: Subaru accidentally gets transported into this world

It was a quiet night in Japan. It was like every night quiet and empty. Our story begins with a Boy named Natsuki Subaru and how he was transported into another world and how he changed the fate of people, especially one person. 

Subaru went to the gas station where he buys his food. He enters the store he saw no one inside only the owner of the store. he goes to the ramen section looking at what flavor he’ll get, the only option he thinks of getting is chicken flavor or one with the low calorie. he picks up the chicken ramen, but at the last second he choices the one with less calorie. He goes to the manga section and checks out what new manga they got, he picks one of the manga and saw it was a romantic one, he starts reading, or more like skipping to the juicy bits and when he got to the bit he said sarcastically in a low voice,’’ why are romance stories always so predictable’’ he then heard laughter outside and saw two a couple holding hands, he felt a bit of sadness when he saw them not because who they were, because he wanted something like that, but he knew he’ll never find someone who will accept him,’’ don’t be stupid Subaru, you’ll find someone right?’’ said Subaru inside his head. Lastly, he grabbed some potato chips and headed to the cash register to pay for his stuff. 

Subaru goes outside holding a plastic bag, he’s about to leave, but instead, he’s stopped he yawns and closes his eyes, inside Subaru’s head he thinks about going to sleep and stop gaming for the night when he opens his eyes saw Subaru something Unbelievable because he’s no longer in Japan, but instead in some sorta village. He turns around and sees shops everywhere filled with people and restaurants he then realized something he started to smile and screamed excitedly,’’ I’VE GOTTEN ISEKAID!’’ 

(Name of the story) 

Re: Naruto Restarting the world from zero 

Subaru then heard a voice from behind, he turns behind and sees a man with a chef hat ’’ Hey kid, are ya gonna get some ramen or what you’ve been standing there for a while, are you feeling ok?’’ Subaru then responded,’’ I’m feeling great,’’ The ramen chef looked at Subaru and said,’’ Well that’s good to hear lad, so will you get ramen, you know I don’t have all day,’’ Subaru thinks About it and answer,’’ Nope, I’m dirt poor, I’m dirt broke you see,’’ the ramen chef looks upset with the answer,’’ well then how about I make you one, it’s on the house,’’ Subaru looked surprised with the man kindness and took a seat on the stool, the ramen chef then said,’’ the name is Teuchi,’’,’’ Well then Teuchi my name is NATSUKI SUBARU! and it’s super nice to meet you,’’ said Subaru pointing at himself,’’ Well Subaru it’s nice to meet you too, oh can you please lower your voice,’’ Subaru responded,’’ Yes sir,’’ Subaru then started thinking how crazy this all is he’s excited, but he’s worried about his parent or what will happen to them,’’ as if they care,’’ said Subaru sadly inside his head, a couple of minute passes and Subaru asks Teuchi a question,’’ Um Teuchi where am I, Like what place am i in,’’ Teuchi answers Subaru nonchalantly,’’ your in Ichiraku ramen, didn’t you read the sign that’s outside,’’ Oh that’s good do know, No what i meant to say what place am I In, like what country or town,’’ Teuchi stopped cooking and looked at Subaru with a Surprised Expression,’’ Um? kid, You’re in the hidden village of leaves aka Konoha and the countries name is The Land of fire,’’ Subaru looked at Teuchi and started Thinking

,’’ So Subaru where you’re from and what village do you live in,’’ said Teuchi looking at Subaru waiting for an answer,’’ Subaru answered Teuchi immediately without thinking about the answer

,’’ well Teuchi I live in a village far from South,’’ Teuchi looked at Subaru,’’ So you’re telling me that you live in the Ocean?’’ 

Subaru stood there and didn’t answer Teuchi and couldn’t find the right response. Subaru then heard Teuchi laughing,’’ You Really are lost, kid I’m surprised that your still alive and well especially since you got nothing on ya, you really are something,’’ Subaru then began to giggle,’’ well you can say that again,’’ Subaru saw that Teuchi was holding his bowl of ramen,’’ here ya go, kid, you’re on the house ramen,’’ Subaru then said to Teuchi gratefully,’’ Thanks, I’ll never forget your service,’’ when Subaru was about to dig in he saw a beautiful red-haired girl, Subaru wanted to say something, but instead, he stared at her, Subaru wanted to say something, but he got zero Experience to talking with a girl especially a beautiful one, Subaru then heard Teuchi say to the girl,’’ Ah, Kushina good to see my favorite customers, how’s everything been,’’ Inside Subaru’s head,’’ Kushina?’’ Subaru then heard Talking in the streets, or more like whispering, he heard stuff like’’ witch, Demon, waste of life, Redhead and Tomato?’’ Subaru didn’t know what to say, he turned his head slightly to the left and saw a hint of sadness in Kushinas eyes, Subaru was about to do something so unbelievably Stupid. he stood up and screamed with all his might

,’’ WHAT ARE Y’ALL TALKING ABOUT SHE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE SOME DEMON OR WITCH IF SHE WAS A DEMON SHE WOULD BE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL DEMON I’VE EVER SEEN,’’ 

Everyone was quiet especially the villagers they looked at Subaru and did something that Subaru didn’t expect, they started laughing at him and calling him a freak and Subaru face was red because of the embarrassment, meanwhile, Teuchi and Kushina were bewildered at Subaru, but especially Kushina no one in Kushina life has done something like he did. When all the villagers left did Subaru start eating, did he regret his choice maybe? but what type of person wouldn’t want to defend someone, Subaru then heard kushina,’’ um, hi can I maybe know your name?’’ Subaru looked at Kushina with a smile and said, Subaru stood up and did a silly pose and exclaimed,’’ The name is Natsuki Subaru at your service,’’ Kushina then responded with a small giggle,’’ the name is Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki,’’ Subaru then asked Kushina a simple question,’’ Um, Kushina if you don’t mind, why were these people calling your name?’’ Kushina sat there and thought of an answer, Kushina knows that Subaru isn’t from here and instead he told him a lie,’’ Well Subaru, I don’t know why well I think It’s most likely because of my hair,’’ Subaru looked convinced and said in a surprised voice,’’ What, why wouldn’t they like you, just because of your hair that seems really childish, well not to seem offensive or something, but in my opinion, your hair looks absolutely stunning,’’ and Subaru did a thumbs up to Kushina, Subaru then asked Kushina,’’ You’ll probably notice that I’m not from around here and is from somewhere far away,’’ Kushina responded sarcastically to Subaru,’’ Yeah I’ve Noticed,’’,’’ So can you maybe show me around the village? if you can’t I fully Understand,’’ Kushina thought about, but in all honesty, she was in full shock, she then heard a voice inside her head’’ **when he knows what you carries, he’ll see you as a demon, remember the last time you said a person what you hold, she abandoned you and called you a monster! the only person that will accept you is ME!.’’** Subaru noticed a twitch in Kushina's eyes,’’ Um, Kushina, are you ok. Kushina heard Subaru and responded,’’ Yeah I’m alright just lost in thoughts and yes I’ll show you around,’’ Subaru had a big smile and followed Kushina, meanwhile, Teuchi said in his mind,’’ whelp looks like I better put another tap, on Kushina,’’ Teuchi didn’t really care he’s pretty must used to it, but one thing when Kushina becomes Hokage He’ll be a rich man, he had a big grin on his face and his last thought were,’’ She’s gonna become one hell of a kage.’’ 


	2. Prologue part 2

The streets were full of people, but mostly Villagers shopping, In Subaru's eyes. he couldn't believe it he was transported to another world, but the strange thing was it looked like Japna, but not modern Japan, more like futile japan. 

When he and Kushina were walking, noticed Subaru some sort of wires in Buildings, he then asked Kushina 

'' Kushina, what are those wires for?'' 

Kushina stopped and looked at Subaru with Confusion on her face and said'' They're for electricity what else would they be for'' 

Subaru looked absolutely dumbfounded at Kushina and asked'' So, You guys have electricity, wait, what other technology do you have?'' 

Kushina then answered Subaru'' Well if you want to know, we got Tv, Cameras, Video Cassette Recorder, Video tape, and way more. I'm kinda surprised that you don't know this stuff Subaru, it's basic knowledge, No offence of course'' Stated Kushina 

Subaru responded with a smile'' Well, you know it's my first time in this village and I want to know the little details, if you get what I mean 

Kushina no longered looked confused and said'' well, that sounds about right'' 

The both of them them continued walking, until Subaru Noticed Three faces in some sort of mountain, and Subaru first reaction was of excitement 

'' Hey, Kushina what the mountain called with the three men on it'' 

Both of them stopped walking and Kushina told Subaru'' It's konoha most Famous landmark the Hokage Monument

'' Ah, I see, so what does the Monument represent, If you don't mind Answering'' 

Kushina had a big grin on her face and responded Immediantly with pride on her voice'' You see Subaru this Monument represent the strength and wisdom Of konoha, Plus everytime a New face is added It means a new era in Konoha, and Someday I'll be on the monument and everyone will hear the name Uzumaki Kushina'' 

Subaru was surprised at how Kushina responded, and how determined Kushina is about her dream, he looked at her and formed a smile, he then said to Kushina 

'' Well, Kushina I believe You'll be a great Hokage, and I'll be the one to help You become it, Believe It'' 

Kushina was Surprised at Subaru, especially how he'll help her,'' Um, Subaru why do you want to help me? we just met a couple of minutes ago, so why?  
  
Subaru responded with a smile,'' You see, I just want to help a Cute girl Like you, Plus want kind of person wouldn't wan to help you and that's a promise'' 

Kushina still didn't fully believe Subaru, Subaru noticed Kushina reaction and said'' How about we to a pinky Promise, that's the highest level of a promise''

Kushina seemed to lighten Up and did the pinky promise with Subaru, Kushina then said'' No backing Out, Suru Kun'' 

Subaru then had a small laught'' Did you just make a nickname for me''

Kushina then responded sarcasticly'' yeah, what your gonna to, call the Uchihas'' 

Subaru theb asked'' what are the Uchihas Kushina Tan'' 

Kushina giggled at the nickname and she said'' Well, the Uchia keeps the village safe from the inside, meanwhile regular ninjas's keeps the country and village safe, but Uchia can become regular ninja's aswell 

'' So, their basically law enforcement? and what about Ninja's what they like'' Asked Subaru intrigued 

'' Well, a regular Ninjas can either patrol the borders or guard the etrnace, a lot of ninja's to Missions where we deliver stuff or help people like escorting people maybe get rid of some raider, bandit's, But some mission you gotto to with a squad, and some mission you can only to if their high ranking ninja, like a Jonin'' 

Said Kushina nonchalantly, Subaru found it strange how similar his and this world is, but totally different in every single way.

'' Ok last question, how does the ranking system work in Konoha, and it it different in other villages and country's'' said Subaru interested on how this world work 

Kushina responded'' well, first there's genin their newly graduated from the academy, or some people prefer being a genin and doing the little stuff, like working at the library''

Subaru then interrupted Kushina and asked in a confuse tone'' The library, why the library seems like waste of time, can't they not just hire a librarian'' 

Kushina then looked at Subaru threateningly, and Subaru looked at Kushina and immediately said sorry

'' As I was saying, reason they work at the library because theirs where all the jutsu's are, and somebody gotta organized and categories the justs's plus the library is pretty big, and theirs way more stuff genin too, but it would take us forever to go trough''

Subaru Nodded. Inside Subaru mind'' **So Genin are basically Like Noobs in videogames, makes sense''** thought Subaru 

'' Then theirs Chunin, their the most common rank for a ninja, what they to is quite normal mostly patrol and squad mission, nothing extraordinary 

Subaru continued listening to Kushina. Inside Subaru's mind'' **So Chunin are like Medicore gamers, that make sense''** thought Subaru

'' Then we have Jonin, their no jokes, they handle serious missions and basically are commanders/squad leaders on mission and are the strongest Ninja tybe''

'' ah, that's pretty cool'' inside Subaru head he thought'' **Jonin are basically high level players, got** it''

Kushina then said'' I know, but it varies from ability's like for me I'm a sensor Ninja, I can basically tracks my opponents'' 

Subaru then exclaimed excitlty'' WOW, Kushina Tan that's pretty cool, can you maybe show me how It works'' 

Kushina wanted to denied Subaru, but she couldn't she then sighed'' Well ok, Only this Once'' 

Subaru waited, and waited, but nothing Happened'' Um, Kushina nothings Happening'' 

Subaru noticed Kushina, Shocked expression on her face, Subaru started to worry and asked'' Kushina, are you Ok?'' 

Kushina didn't respond, Subaru was now worried, he asked himself if he did something wrong, then Kushina said in a terrified whimper'' Subaru, how are you alive''

Subaru responded, confused'' What do you mean alive?'' 

'' Subaru you have absolutely no Chakra''

Subaru looked At Kushina, he could see the worried expression on her face, and how her pupiled was shrinking and how her statured was still, not a single move, Subaru didn't know what to say, he stood there still while all the villagers were passing them and not saying a single word. it was the most silent moment in Subaru's life until he heard kushina begin to speak in a low voice

'' Subaru, Your life force, what makes you be alive, It's not their, without it you can't live, without chakra can't no one can to nothing, there's not even a small amount, just emptiness'' 

Subaru responded a bit shakined'' so what does it mean if i don't have chakra?'' 

Kushina then said'' You can't to anything a ninja does like climbing a tree with your legs, or blowing fire out of your mouth basically everything, some people are born with little chakra and that's ok, but with you, you have nothing and what surprised me the most was that your still alive how can it be!'' 

Subaru stood there, Only hearing foot steps from the villagers he then said in a low voice'' I have to go'' 

Kushina looked confused at Subaru and what he said'' Subaru I don't Understand?''

Subaru just said the same thing'' I have to go''

Kushina responded sadly'' well, ok take care'' 

Subaru then left kushina and ran as far ways as possible 

(Scene Change) 

Subaru ran and ran until he made it somewhere private, he was now in a alleyway, Subaru started hyperventilating, he then thought of what Kushina said, he tried blowing and nothing, he started blowing even harder, but the only thing that came out was spit, he then saw a wall and tried walking on it, but he just fell insteandly and hurt his back, it didn't hurt that much, but it still hurt, he stood up and tried making a fireball, but nothing, Subaru then saw the wall and tried punching it, yet again nothing, but this time he hurt his fist really bad and started holding it and tried not to scream in pain, after a couple of second his fist was pure red and felt the pain, he then tried jumping and seeing if he can jump to the roof top, but still nothing, Subaru then realized he had no power absolutely none, Subaru lied down the floor, and checked his if he had his phone or wallet, but nothing he found nothing,'' Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why ,why, why don't i have no power, I'm still me'' that hurt Subaru the most, he was still Subaru not someone who's needed to safe, not someone who's Op and get a fresh start, but instead he's just Subaru, he's just a nobody. Subaru stared and saw it was becoming nighttime, he stood up and left, he then thought of the only place he could go. 

(Ichiruka Ramen)

Subaru entered the store and sat down in one of the stool, he noticed no was there, he then saw Teuchi turned around and the two of them were starring at each other, until Teuchi talked

'' Subaru?, what are you doing here, weren't you Supposed to be with Kushina'' 

Subaru responded'' well, you can say changed of plan'' 

Teuchi didn't look convinced, until he was how sad Subaru looked, Teuchi then asked Subaru

'' What happened Subaru, you can tell me if you want'' 

Subaru then asked Teuchi

'' teuchi can i maybe ask you a question''

Teuchi Nodded

'' Can you tell me why are you being so nice to me, i mean, why me, why not someone else?''

said Subaru with a sad tone, Teuchi then replied'' because it's human decency''

Subaru looked Teuchi deep in the eyes and said, ''Huh''

Teuchi then laughed'' Oh, kid your one of a kind, so be honest what happened'' 

Subaru hestitendly replied'' Well, you see, I'm unable to use chakra and i feel powerless?'' 

'' Why do you feel powerless'' asked Teuchi

Subaru didn't respond 

'' Well Subaru if you want you can work here'' 

Subaru looked at Teuchi stunned at what Teuchi said, Subaru asked Slowly'' Really, Why?'' 

Teuchi replied calmly'' Because Subaru You kinda remind me of myself when i Was Younger'' 

Subaru stood there silently looking at Teuchi, '' So kid are ya gonna take the job?'' 

Subaru stood there thinking on a answer that will change his life, Subaru then formed a smile and answered 

'' Why not, a change can be good'' 

Teuchi threw a apron on Subaru and stated'' well Subaru Welcome to the family and you'll be starting immendiantly''

Subaru then saluted and explained'' YES SIR! 

Teuchi replied'' That's the attitude'' 

on that day Subaru's life changed, was it for the better, who know's, but that will be you to decide. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone, and happy new years to all, I hope you prefer this chapter to the last one, and I though it would be for the best to change my writing style to this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this chapter


End file.
